Sueños Asesinos
by Tsuki-Kirisame
Summary: Maka empieza a tener sueños extraños, visiones de su propia muerte, pero lo mas extraño es que toda Death City empieza a tener pesadillas noche tras noche...


**¡Que tal lectores! ¡Si! ¡Tsuki Kirisame a vuelto! quise rehacer Sueños "Asesinos" y los que siguen la historia "Cociando con Black Star" pues su Dios estará pronto otra vez con ustedes, y para que no la sigue les recomiendo que pasen a leerla y dejar Review XD**

**Como siempre Soul Eater NO me pertenece.**

* * *

Maka P.O.V

_-Maka….Maka….._- Se escuchaba una voz, una voz muy conocida… abrí mis ojos, y me alarme, ¿que era este lugar? ¡Estaba acostada en medio de la oscuridad!, mire el piso mis ojos se abrieron por el terror… el piso… tenia SANGRE esparcida por todas partes – _Maka…..Maka….- _¿ Quien me llamaba?, esa,.. Voz se escuchaba tan lejana pero al mismo tiempo tan cercana – _Maka…-_ me pare del piso y empecé a buscar esa voz- _Maka….ven… –_Escuche a la voz a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta, y apareció un espejo de pie frente mío, pude ver mi reflejo, todo era normal- _Maka….Maka….- _Esa voz, otra vez, de donde proviene… Mire a mis costados pero nada aparecía, mire otra vez mi reflejo, y me quede pasmada, al ver que mi reflejo empezó a reír como loca- _Hola Maka…. Creo que me encontraste….- _era, yo, era yo la que me llamaba!, ahora sé porque me resultaba tan familiar la voz.

- ¿Quien eres tú?- Pero que pregunta mas estúpida…

- ¿_Acaso no lo vez? Soy…tu-_ y empezó a reir otra vez psicopatamente.

- ¿Yo?-

- _Si, Maka,….soy tu otro yo, soy una parte de tu alma sucumbida por la locura-_ dijo esa cosa que según ella era yo.

- ¿Eres una parte de mi alma sucumbida por la locura?

- _Si, pero, muy pronto toda tu alma estará surmegida en la locura_!- dijo ella riendo- _¡que lindo!_ – Lindo?, yo diría espantoso!.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- dije con rabia suprimida, mi supuesta otra yo me miro incrédula, para luego empezar a reir otra vez.

- _Maka, Maka, Maka…-_ dijo ella moviendo la cabeza a un lado a otro en forma de negación.- Acaso no lo sientes? La locura empezó a expenderse, por toda tu alma- saco unos de sus brazos del espejo como si fuera que un velo de agua nos separaba, su mano se dirigió hacia mi pecho traspasándome fácilmente, y toco algo, que había dentro de mi, empezó a retirar su mano, asta el punto de quitarla esa cosa que tenia adentro completamente.

-Me…me ….-Trate de hablar pero me sentía vacía, totalmente vacía, caí de rodillas al piso llena de sangre.

-Mira… Maka…- subi lentamente mi mirada, asta encontrarme con mi otro yo, salió fuera del espejo, con una sonrisa de locos.- Maka…reconoces esto?- puso a mi vista su mano, que tenia algo luminoso, era de un celeste-grisáceo,

-Eso…eso!- me quede aterrada, y ahora si que tenia miedo- Eso….

-Es tu alma….mejor dicho "nuestra alma"-dijo – jajajajajajajaja- empezó a reir otra vez, esa reisa ya me estaba molestando- mira que débil eres- empezó a apretar con una mano aquello que era MI alma. De repente se rompió en miles de pedazo, como si fuera un cristal.- eres débil.

- N-no….lo…..s-soy-dije yo con rabia

-Si, lo eres, solo mírate apenas puedes estar despierta y hablar- hubo un destello rojo el la manos de mi otra yo, y apareció una guadaña.- Pronto seremos solo una, Maka, pronto serás como yo- levanto la guadaña a lo alto – lástima que un alma tan pura como la tuya sea sumergida en la locura- bajo la guadaña con rapidez, antes del impacto vi hacia un costado, un chico de rostro desconocido, me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, luego… todo se volvió negro…

Fin de Maka P.O.V.

Maka se levantó sudando frio y con la respiración agitada.- solo fue un sueño…- dijo ella, se tocó la cara y sintió que estaba mojada- ¿Acaso estaba llorando?- se dijo ella, se secó con su muñeca las lágrimas que aun fluían de sus ojos. De repente escucho golpes que provenían de la puerta.

-¡Maka!,¡ Maka! ¿Estas bien?- eran los gritos de Soul. Maka se levanto y fue abrir la puerta. Y ay se encontraba un Soul con el rostro sereno pero sus ojos demostraban preocupación- te escuche gritar…, y vine a ver que pasaba...

- Nada, Soul,…solo…era una pesadilla- Soul suspiro aliviado, pero luego comento algo que no le gusto para nada a Maka

-Pense que te viste en el espejo, y del gran susto gritaste- dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida de tiburón, y claro como siempre...

-Ma..ka..CHOP!- Le propino con un golpe con unos de sus enciclopedias, y le cerro la puerta en la cara a Soul.

- Y…..Ahora que ice?- dijo inocentemente el alvino.

* * *

**¡Okey! ¿que tal? ¡si les gusto dejen Review! -w-**

**Mi lema es..."Una escritora es feliz cuando le mandan Review" :3**

**¡Bien me despido!**

**¡Nos vemos es el siguiente capitulo!**

**¡SAYO!**


End file.
